


Begin Again

by haosmullet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: After turning 21 years old, you stop growing old, until the fated day you meet your soulmate. It could be on the next day, it could be 100 years later. Minghao had already lost his faith on all this story, choosing to be alone and follow his own way. But one day, at the same coffee shop he goes every morning, something would change.





	1. Chapter I | Intro

To find a soulmate and share your most truthful, deep feelings and moments seemed to be the main goal of all people in that strange world. The process would be simple: turning 21, you would stop growing old - certainly to maintain your greater form, spirit, youthfulness kept - until the fated date you would finally find the one chosen by the universe for you. 

It seemed romantic, indeed; something you would look forward as a child, talk about as a teen and dream about each day since you became 21. It was certainly not different for Minghao.

At the beginning. 

But as years and years on end go by, you start to grow uncertain, unfaithful of destiny. Minghao truly believed and wanted from the bottom of his heart find the one for him, and that desire took place in his soul for many and many years. However, Minghao found out that rather the pain of thinking you belong nowhere, the pain of constantly losing everyone you’ve ever loved was greater.

Yes, he tried, many times. But no matter who it was, that stupid liquid they had to shake every year would never turn red. No matter how much he got attached, how much he loved someone. It was never that person, never the chosen one. Never. 

As 20. 30. 50. 80 years passed, Minghao had to handle the death of close friends, past lovers, dear people all by himself, pretending that it was normal, faking happiness as they lived their best life with the ones they were destined to be. And after all that, he started to lose faith in that said ‘fate’. In the end, there was no one for him, and he had to accept that. 

 

It was summer, the hot days and sunlight showering the streets with that orange beautiful palette. Minghao loved the summer, it was the best season to take great extern pictures of great places and diverse people that crowded the streets. Stretching himself on his comfortable bed, Minghao took a look at the clock by the bedside.  
7:00 am. Time to start another day. His schedule was rather full on that day, actually. Two photo session by the Garden downtown. One at the rooftop of an art building. One inside photoshoot for a wedding. How sarcastic was that the fact that he had to photograph wedding pictures when he, himself, would never really get married. Life happens sometimes. 

Breakfast. Brushing teeth. Putting on clothes. Getting the apartment keys. Opening the door. Closing the door. Locking the door. Walking to the coffee shop. The every morning coffee shop. It felt a little out of place in that morning as Minghao entered the store. Like a strong fragrance in the air was suffocating him, making him feel heavier.  
There was a new guy attending at the coffee shop, Minghao then noticed. Black hair, innocent eyes, slightly taller than himself, friendly smile. He somewhat felt captivated by his presence there, like some kind of spell. Although being a new face to that specific shop, the guys seemed very natural and skilled on what he was working with. 

‘Good morning, sir. May I take your order?’ stated the guy with a playful smile. 

‘Yes.. I would like a Caramel Macchiato, medium size, please’ replied Minghao, staring at the guy’s eyes, and it felt like they were talking like that, through their eyes. 

‘It will be 12 dolars. Anything else?’ completed the guy, with a more serious, concentrated look on his face. 

‘No.. that will be all’ said Minghao, breaking their eye contact, looking to the side, searching for the window to avoid that strong gaze. He paid exactly the money required, continuously avoiding to reconnect eyes with that guy. 

‘Sorry.. What is your name?’ asked the guy. 

‘Minghao’ answered him, looking up slightly. 

‘I’m Jun.. oh- um- yeah, you don’t need to know that right, but yeah. I’ll call your order soon’ responded the guy kinda nervously. ‘First days’, thought Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe was inspired by a fanfic I read from boosoonhao, on tumblr! I adapted the universe to the story. Thumbs up for their awesome idea!  
> In any case, what did you think?  
> Feel always free to comment, givve suggestions or anything!


	2. Chapter II

‘And what if he is your soulmate, man?’ Soonyoung exclaimed, excitedly. 

‘I don’t have a soulmate, bud’ said Minghao, in a monotone kind of way, strolling down the street after a long shooting day. 

‘Of course you do! Everyone does, stupid’ his friend said, giving him a slight slap on his shoulder. 

‘You say that because you’re not living 102 years’ argued Minghao, straight-faced. 

‘It may be your time finally, I would be so happy for you’ said Soonyoung, with a silly smile on his face. 

‘It is not my time cause I don't have that thing. And even it it were supposed to be that guy, well, I'm sorry for him, he got the wrong soulmate. I'm not interested. I'm good living forever, like Wolverine’ said Minghao, playing with his hands like the Marvel character. 

‘If you're so uninterested, why are you telling me about this oh so pointless meeting?’ asked Soonyoung, with a knowing smile. 

‘You know what, you're right! I'm just feeling weird today and though my friend would like to know and get to help me get away with the stress, but nevermind’ said Minghao, jokingly smiling. 

‘You are really a hopeless case, Minghao’ stated Soonyoung, laughing at his friend. 

 

It was just a weird day, he thought. That turned into a weird week, and to a weird month. That uncomfortable feeling wouldn't leave Minghao’s chest every morning with every look and smile from that Jun guy from the his usual coffee shop. He was very friendly, indeed, as he seemed to be. As Minghao was a current client since always, Jun got used to his presence, gradually asking him more questions about himself: What do you do for living. Do you live near here. You really do like Caramel Macchiato. You are Chinese too!; How old are you - that cursed question; the one he had to lie about, giving the simple and normal twenty one, an expecting answer. 

 

On that day, though, Minghao did not find Jun’s smiley face in the morning. Someone else was at his everyday place. Someone as friendly but definitely different from Jun.   
Minghao thought that he must have gotten sick, no need to worry about it. He wasn't even his friend after all. He was just someone he casually chatted every morning. But his absence extended for the whole week. ‘Was he fired?’ thought Minghao, overthinking this whole situation. 

‘So you miss him, uh?’ started Soonyoung. 

‘Obviously not, I’m just stating that he kida disappeared’ Minghao replied shortly. 

‘And why do you care, again?’ said Soonyoung, with a superior smile planted on his lips. 

‘I don’t, it’s just that I used to greet him every morning and right now I’m not anymore. I’m just stating a fact of my everyday-life, bud’ stated Minghao. 

‘Maybe he’s just on vacations’ said his friend, with an unbothered look on his face. 

‘Actually, yeah. Maybe’ agreed Minghao, lighting up his face once again. 

‘And you haven’t thought about that possibility, you idiot?’ replied Soonyoung. 

‘Don’t you have somewhere to go, Soonyoung?’ said Minghao laughing, watching as his friend fastly got up from their shared apartment kitchen table, remembering his early schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, share your thoughts!   
> Feels free to comment, give suggestions or anything! ;)


	3. Chapter III

Right on the following week, there it was. The great weight on Minghao’s chest got back together with Jun. Against the coffee shop counter, Jun waited for Minghao’s turn to order with a smile on his face, missing the everyday contact with the face he got used to seeing in the morning. 

‘So you’re back?’ started Minghao. He let that phrase slip out of his tongue without even noticing, laughing a little after, to dismiss the awkwardness he felt deep inside. 

‘Yes! I took a week off to travel to meet someone special.’ said Jun, a shy smile appearing along with the redness on his cheeks. 

‘Ah, I see’ replied Minghao, failing to fake the disappointment on his voice. ‘Did you have fun there?’ 

‘It was awesome! But you know, people say you cannot be unhappy with your soulmate, right?’ answered Jun, smiling brightly. 

‘Yes, people say’ said Minghao, forcing a small smile on his lips. Minghao felt as if that constant weight carried by his heart got even heavier, and he couldn’t understand why. He didn’t care, obviously, about this guy’s love life; after all, he was just someone he saw everyday and casually chatted about casual nothings. 

Maybe he just got hit once again by the fact that he would never know about what Jun was talking about. True happiness. Surely Minghao had been happy once. He lived happily for years in his life, with lovable people. He felt love, he felt hope but he felt pain, lots of it. And sometimes all of that got back to his mind, especially on situations like that. 

‘Is everything ok, Minghao?’, the boy was greeted with a worried expression placed in Jun’s face, replacing that hopeful, brilliant smile. 

‘Yes, I’m ok. Thank you for the coffee’ replied Minghao, feeling a little embarrassed with that situation. He took the coffee as fast as he could, since returning to that living level.

‘Wait-’ Jun tried to call him out, but Minghao was fast gone from the store, onto the busy monday street. Jun stood there, behind the counter, holding Minghao’s wallet in hands. It was a beautiful, kinda fancy, Gucci designed wallet. ‘He will miss that through the day, I know’ thought Jun, returning for his work and placing the lost wallet inside the counter’s cabinet, along with his own stuff. 

 

‘I can’t believe I lost my wallet, uh’ said Minghao in an annoyed tone, infinitely searching inside his bag, in hopes that the object would just be hidden somewhere. 

‘Did you take it in the morning? Are you sure? It may be at your house’ replied Soonyoung, feeling bad for his friend and his beloved Gucci wallet. 

‘I am sure! I took it, and I got to the cafe and then..’ Minghao was hit by realization. The cafe. He got out of the cafe so fast, he was so deeply confused, annoyed, tired and suffocated that he practically ran out of the place. He must’ve left the wallet there. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

‘It’s there, isn’t it? At that cafe?’ said Soonyoung laughing. ‘At least you can look at that guy again, hum?’, added him, throwing a knowing look over to Minghao. 

‘You should forget about your whole fanfiction about me and that guy. He has a soulmate already, so even if I wanted, it would be worthless’ replied Minghao with some sort of sadness on his face. Soonyoung noticed the sudden change of mood in his friend’s expression. 

‘Relax, bud. You’ll get your other half someday, I know it’ said the cute boy, patting his friend’s back with a smile. 

‘Get over it, boy. Go and finish your work’ replied Minghao, forcing a fake smile for his friend. 

 

Minghao had to wait for his whole schedule to end to go and rescue his precious wallet. Luckily he didn’t urgently need it that day. For food and drinks throughout the day, Minghao counted with Soonyoung’s magic credit card; promising he would pay him back as soon as he got back the object. As he didn’t know when the coffee shop would close and it was getting pretty late, Minghao took a cab, hoping for the best. 

Arriving at the front door of the café, Minghao found a very busy Jun closing the store while holding all of his stuff. The boy quickly moved, as a reflex, to help Jun, holding his bag, apron and, what he guessed, his house keys for him. 

‘Oh! Ah.. Hey, Minghao! You scared me’ said Jun, proceeding on locking the front door. ‘I was waiting for you here’

‘Were you, really?’ replied Minghao, happily surprised he knew the reason for the sudden visit. 

‘Yes, you left your wallet here, right? My boss had to leave early, so I told him I could close the store up as I was waiting for you to get your wallet back’ answered Jun, with a friendly smile, turning back to face Minghao. 

‘How did you know I would come back for the wallet? I mean, I could just get it tomorrow’ said Minghao. In fact, even Minghao was surprised by his actions. He could’ve easily just waited for the following morning. He knew it was there and he knew Jun; not deeply, but well enough to know he was a good guy, right? Or was he just blindly trusting on a stranger? 

‘I don’t know, I guessed it was something you would miss to that extent. I kind of.. Felt it.’ responded Jun, reaching for the object inside his bag and returning it to Minghao.   
‘Thank you very much for keeping it safe with you’ stated Minghao, taking his precious Gucci wallet from the boy’s hand. 

‘No problem!’ said Jun, giving him a shy smile as silence fell upon them. Indeed, that silence didn’t feel awkward at all, it felt comfortable for some reason; just staying like that, in front of each other. 

‘Do you live close to here?’ asked Minghao. 

‘Yes, just three blocks away from here actually, in that direction’ answered the other boy, pointing to the opposite direction from which Minghao’s apartment was placed  
.   
‘I can keep you company, I mean, I can go with you, in a way to say thank you for saving my wallet.. I- will take that way too..’ said Minghao, along with a kind of nervous laugh. 

‘I’d love to’ said Jun, showing the boy a colorful smile, starting to lead the way to the direction he had previously pointed, ‘c’mon!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with some updates!   
> So, what do you think about this chapter? How are you liking the story so far?   
> As always, feel free to comment, give suggestions or share anything! 
> 
> Note: I've recently created a twitter account and I'll be taking requests there! So, if you have some request, please, leave it at my dm! Or if you just want to talk, just send me a message and let's chat! The username of this twitter account is @mhaosmullet \o 
> 
> The list of groups I'll be taking requests and writing will be available at my bio here!  
> See ya! ;)


	4. Chapter IV

Friends. They could be friends. Soonyoung needed a rest from Minghao’s grumpy self anyways, and Jun gave a fresh new taste to his life each time they met or talked. Minghao just ended up growing comfortable with his presence and digging that pressure on his chest; and that, at the end of the day, would always get down to bittersweet thoughts on Minghao’s confused mind. 

Sweet, because Jun was always a great company, one that would make him laugh until he felt his belly hurt, that was so sweet and caring he could’ve been confused with one of those cakes at the coffee shop he worked at. And Minghao, like that, would find more and more excuses to visit him at the shop, creating movie sessions on Fridays, expecting to spend as much time as he could with his new found companion. 

Bitter, however, because he shouldn’t be doing all of that. He couldn’t get attached to someone else just to lose them at the end. Jun had a soulmate, he would grow older and older, they would separate eventually, forces of nature or the whole universe to blame. Above all of that, he was deeply confused. He felt comfortable, fearless, and genuinely happy with the boy but all of that made him feel overall guilty. The first inside personal rule had created after some encounter, movie nights or late conversations at the park nearby was ‘do not mistake friendship for love’. He knew the later one so well that it would be hard for him to ever confuse them, but, there was a thin line to separate both feelings. And Jun most certainly would never consider love. Not for him, in that case. 

 

‘I’ll end you, I swear, I’m the best at Mario Kart’ declared Jun, entering Minghao’s apartment. It seemed like that movie night had turned into video-game night. Minghao laughed at the silliness of the boy and made his way to the kitchen to take some plates for the takeout they had ordered in their way. 

‘You’ll beg for mercy at the end of the night, Junhui.’ said Minghao, entering the bluffing competition. 

‘Should we bet on something then?’ proposed Jun. 

‘Sure, what do you wanna bet?’ 

‘The loser has to go and get us ice cream from the convenience store’ declared Jun. It seemed like something simple, but not knowing that the closest convenience store from Minghao’s apartment required a 20 minutes walk. It was good exercise, though. 

‘Deal. I hope you’re ready to have a 20 minutes walk this evening.’ exclaimed Minghao, moving to the sofa next to Jun in his living room, placing the food at the center table in front of them. And the game started. That was the kind of fun that Minghao missed every day without Jun. Laughs and little teasing words, just being together with someone special. 

 

‘Minghao.. I wanted to ask you something..’ declared Jun, as they waited for the next match to start. 

‘Yes..’ 

‘Don’t you really believe in the soulmate system?’ asked Jun, looking at the characters at the screen, as casually as possible. Too casually for such question that constantly shook Minghao’s whole universe. 

‘I used to be a true believer and promoter of it, but now.. I don’t do that anymore.. I think after some- I don’t know’ started Minghao, giving up on the rest of the sentence as he tried to avoid the subject. 

‘After what? Did something happen for that?’ 

‘That’s a whole lot of stories, Jun’ 

‘I don’t have anywhere to go tonight, so..’ replied Jun, still focusing on the game as best as he could. Minghao’s mind, on the other hand, was everywhere, passing through different memories and situations. 

‘I’ve experienced a lot of failed relationships and lost a lot of loved ones for that soulmate system, I just- I don’t believe in that anymore.’ 

‘How long have you been twenty one? I mean- I thought you were really twenty one now..’ 

After answering that question, Minghao took a deep breath; choosing to be sincere with Jun, hoping the boy would also always take the truthful path with him, in that confused mixture of feelings that was their friendship. 

‘I’ve been 21 for 81 years now, so that makes me a 102 years old man’ said the boy, looking at the controler, facing his own self. ‘It feels like we’re replaying that Twilight dialogue’, he laughed a little, awkwardly. 

‘Well, that’s a lot of experience, right? I mean.. You could see a lot of different people, places and feel a lot of different emotions. Either bad or good ones’ said Jun, giving Minghao a side smile. 

‘You’re very optimistic about a grumpy being like me, Jun. And.. well. I think I did tasted a lot of different feelings but in the end, it was never the true ‘love’ everyone says, it was never a soulmate. And maybe it will never be, and I have to deal with that’ 

‘I’m sure you do have one. You will know when you feel it.’ said Jun. Although his expression contrasted with the hopeful sentence he just shared. 

‘How do you know, for example? How do you know your soulmate is your soulmate? I’ve loved on various kinds and intensities, but well, how was I supposed to love then?’ 

‘I don’t really know. I just know. I feel it.’ 

‘What do you mean? Haven’t you tested?’ asked Minghao, kinda confused. 

‘I did, but my soulmate didn’t. Well, mine got red so I guess his will too.’ 

‘For my own experience, Jun, you should ask him for that. Just for further confirmation. I don’t want you to be sad and frustrated.’ 

‘But who would it be if it wasn’t him? I did found my soulmate..’ replied Jun with a mixture of sadness and confusion. He thought about that for sure, he had considered the possibility. Maybe he just didn’t want to accept to possibly lose someone he shared such pure feelings. That sentence though, felt like a sharp knife through Minghao’s heart. ‘Don’t mistake friendship for love, man, don’t you do that’, repeated the boy in his own mind. 

‘I’m sure it will be him, but.. Think about it.’ said Minghao, trying to advice him. 

‘You’ll find someone great, Minghao. Someone who will be very lucky to have such a wonderful soulmate as you.’ 

‘I wish.. I-’ Minghao took a deep breath for the 1899027 time that night, ‘I don’t really hope for nothing anymore, I just wish I could find someone that would make me feel myself. Someone I could share my thoughts without even thinking before speaking, and that I could be comfortable with.. Someone who would be a good friend above all, you know? I.. I think maybe.. someone like you’ stated Minghao. And indeed, that came out without second though since he did regret it as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. 

Jun tensed with the control in his hands. 

‘I mean- You’re a really good friend to me, I feel good talking to you, like we could talk about anything. I feel comfortable. I wish I could find a soulmate like that so I could love the chosen one even more’ Minghao completed, laughing away the tension that filled the air. 

 

And like that, the game ended. Minghao took the last place of the run, losing the bet. On purpose. He needed to take some air and relieve that stress for some minutes. He got up from the sofa, took his wallet and started making his way through the door. 

‘I’ll buy us the ice cream, I’ll be back in some minutes’ said the boy, almost getting lost in his own frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> What did you think about the chapter? What are you thinking about the story? Tell me :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want! 
> 
> If you want to request me something or just talk about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya! :)


	5. Chapter V

20 minutes. A 20 minutes walk was not long enough for Minghao’s mind to cool down. He thought he maybe had screwed their friendship, he almost confessed to the boy without even noticing, and knowing clearly that he believed he had a soulmate and loved deeply other person. How could he be so stupid? 

He couldn’t deny it now, not for himself. He did love Jun, even though he couldn’t, even though he promised himself years ago to not do that again; he was once again being foolish, reckless, and he was hurting himself but why couldn’t he help it? He thought about how to go on, how would he keep on talking to Jun? Should he pretend as if nothing happened, should he talk to him about all of that? He couldn’t talk, Jun loved another person, he would just hurt himself more with the obvious answer from the other boy. 

 

Minghao just wandered around, and after noticing it, two hours had already passed. He started his way back home, almost running, turning the sidewalk into an obstacles run. Arriving at his front door, Minghao started to question if Jun was still there, since the apartment was dead silent, something that didn’t combine with the boy’s cheerful personality. 

‘Hey.. it took you a little longer, right?’ declared Jun. The boys was still on the sofa, as if Minghao had just left a minute ago. However, his expression was totally different from the one two hours ago. He seemed worried, uneasy; while holding his phone as if his life depended on it, facing its dark screen. 

‘Y-yeah.. I couldn’t find your favorite on the closest store, so I walked a little more to another one’ lied Minghao, calmly approaching the boy, as if he was a time-bomb ready to explode any minute; or as broken glass, calculating each movement. Jun took the ice-cream cone from his friend’s hand, without taking his eyes off the unchanged dark phone screen. ‘Is everything okay, Jun? I- I’m so-’ 

‘Yes. I got to go now. I’ll see you soon’ imposed the boy, cutting Minghao’s sentence as it started to be formed. Jun got up as the cell phone screen lit up, like an automatic reaction, as if he was waiting for that moment for years. He got out of the apartment like a rocket designed to reach the furthest star on via lactea, without looking back or saying goodnight. 

That was what Minghao needed for his insecurities. He was certain that Jun hated him now. He could have kept his mouth shut and even though he loved the boy with his entire heart, not talking about it would give him the chance to enjoy Jun’s presence, his dad jokes, his character, everything that he admired. He would still feel the comfort, the happiness if his interior tricky mind didn’t feel like throwing everything away. And, for sure, he had numerous heartbreaks, he’d got hurt a million times, he was abandoned, he was cheated on, he was exchanged for someone else but even all of that together couldn’t get close to his feelings on that moment. 

It only got worse on the following day. Minghao was decided to apologize and try to save what was left from their friendship, but Jun wasn’t there. He didn’t show up on the coffee shop and even his co-workers didn’t have notice about the boy. Minghao tried to call him throughout the day. No answer. Texts with no replies. He felt as if Jun was unreachable. 

 

‘Again?’ exclaimed Soonyoung in surprise. 

‘Yes, he’s gone again. And I think I’m the one to blame now’ 

‘Maybe he’s traveling again, couldn’t be that?’ 

‘I don’t know, Soonyoung. I kind of confessed to him but’ Minghao stopped mid sentence, looking at the extra surprised look on his friend’s face, ‘It was not like that. I just said something that sounded like a confession and then I ran away. I did this with myself, I knew he had a soulmate and now he must be scared of me’ 

‘Wow’ 

‘Stop that! I didn’t serenade or anything, it was just subtle, maybe it wasn’t even a confession after all’, Minghao said facing the floor, his cheeks painted with a beautiful shade of red. Soonyoung laughed at the boy’s rapid change of mind. 

‘The ‘I will never love again’ Minghao, confessing to someone! I’m very proud of you, my boy! You’ve started to believe in love again! I just wish it was because of my influence but I’m happy with Jun’ 

‘Soonyoung, are you serious? I’m pouring my heart out for you, saying I’m worried I might’ve lost someone dear to me and you’re making fun of my poor self?’ 

‘Chill, Minghao. I think you are just overthinking it. He must be facing some kind of last minute problem, you don’t know.. Give him some time’ Soonyoung tried to comfort the lost boy’s soul, seeing that he genuinely was deeply scared of what could’ve happened between the both of them. He always wished for Minghao to find someone and be extremely happy, to spend the rest of his life with a special soul, designed and destined for him, but just the mere chance made his friend seem frightened. 

 

2AM. Minghao couldn’t sleep. Maybe Soonyoung was right and he was just overthinking the whole situation but his mind did not respond in that way. He couldn’t stop replaying the scene, like an old known movie. He watched that again, pointing mistakes; and again, remembering the other hoy’s reactions; and again, wishing to delete it all, as if it was some kind of clip filmed on his phone. He tried to read his favorite book, but his mind was not engaging with its content. He tried to listen to some music and relax but the diverse possibilities kept him wide awake. 

And in between chaos, a buzzing sound. Minghao’s phone lit up, showing his exactly the name the boy wished to read with his whole heart and soul. 

‘Hello’ Minghao started, answering the call quickly, light speed. 

‘Hey..’ responded Jun, voice as quiet as a whisper. 

‘How are you? I- I’ve been worried about you. I think I’ve done-’ Minghao froze as the soft sobs reached his ears. Jun was crying. Why. ‘Jun.. what happened?’, nothing but a worried tone could be heard from him. 

‘H-He’s not for me’ 

‘What are you talking about, Jun’ 

Between hiccups, with the saddest voice Minghao could ever hear, Jun continued ‘He’s not my soulmate. His test got blue, we’re not meant to be. I- I can’t believe that.’ 

Minghao had no answer for that. He knew that feeling very well but listening to Jun in that position made his heart break in millions and millions of pieces. He knew that pain, but he wished he could take that away from Jun, he would exchange places with the boy just to protect him from such sorrow. 

‘Can I come over?’ asked Jun, trying to control his sobs in order to sound clear. 

‘Of course you can’, a sad voice in return for a sad situation that shattered Minghao’s most precious work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates!   
> What did you think abou the chapter? Are you enjoying the story? Tell me!   
> Please leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


	6. Chapter VI

It only took 2 seconds of an open door for Jun to throw himself into Minghao’s arms. He was still crying, trembling, shivering; either for being scared, disappointed, sad or lost. Maybe all of that in one go. Minghao saw himself in that image, he saw the numerous heartbreaks, and losts in his lifetime journey. He knew very well that pain but he didn’t know what to say to make it go away. He caressed Jun’s back, softly, leading him to the sofa and closing the entrance door. 

‘Let it out, Jun. Let it all out’ tried the boy, wishing like that to take away and place in a pot all of that sadness, hide it in a distant and dark cabinet, to be open only with a code no one ever remembered. 

As if following instructions, Jun obeyed. He poured his heart out from his eyes, cried rivers and seas. Minghao tried to stay calm in that situation, holding his own tears the best he could. It would not help to shed those in that moment, even though he wanted, he needed to. Not only for observing the one that he loved in such a great pain but because he, himself, was still afraid of what would be their relationship from then on. 

‘I don’t understand. I loved him so much, why could it not be? Why did fate had to do that to me?’ declared Jun, still snuggled on Minghao’s lap, covering his face. 

‘I know what you’re feeling, Jun. I really do. You thought it was too real to be a lie, but in time I’ve learned that we never know what is right. But, do not discredit your feelings, you know? It was real.’ 

‘It was real but he’s not my soulmate. And I can’t hold him back, I can’t be that egoistic, and more than that, I did found my soulmate. Will I get older even without knowing who it is?’ exclaimed the boy, a very worried and puffy face looking at Minghao. 

‘I.. I guess so? But if you’ve found the one, it must be someone you know. Destiny is not that tricky, trust me’ 

‘I don’t know, Minghao. I don’t want to know, I don’t want that anymore, I wish I never knew about it’ said Jun, tears once again streaming down his face. 

‘You needed to know that, so you’ll have time enough to collect your heart and find happiness again. You’ll love again, Jun, trust me’ he couldn't be more sure of his own words. Even Minghao could not be that strong to prevent himself from being hit by the so ironic love bug. 

 

4AM. Jun had cried from lost, from despair, and eventually it all came to a pause. Slumber came and calmed his little hurting heart, one which Minghao wished to cure with his whole soul. The boy fell asleep like that, in his lap, carrying the same sad pout that affected so much Minghao’s bruised heart. 

Minghao got up carefully, calculating his small movements in order to not disturb the sleeping boy. He attentively placed his head back on the sofa, and proceeded to his own bedroom, taking a soft blanket and a pillow for Jun; covering him, watching as his expression progressed for a more relaxed and peaceful one. A small satisfied smile planted on Minghao’s lips. 

 

Returning to his bedroom, Minghao’s mind was running and running in circles. Thinking about all that situation, he couldn’t really decide if he was deeply a little happy that Jun’s ‘soulmate’ was not really the right one. He couldn’t be happy for his pain, he wouldn’t do that, that was extremely wrong. Maybe happy was not the correct word but relieved. ‘How can I think about myself when Jun is so sad? I was in that position once and I know more than anyone about how it does hurt’ he thought with himself. Above all, in that moment, he needed to talk. 

‘Hewlo?’ a very sleepy Soonyoung answered Minghao’s too late, or too early phone call. 

‘Hey. I’m sorry to wake you up?’ Minghao replied, giving his friend an awkward laugh, in a whispering voice. 

‘What do you want in this holy hour, my friend?’ a deep yawn met Minghao’s ear. 

‘Ok, I got a situation, I’m- I’m kinda freaking out now’ he took a deep breath before continuing; indeed, a lot of deep breaths started to appear in his life along with Jun, ‘so Jun is here. He’s currently sleeping at my sofa. He found out his soulmate is not actually his soulmate and he’s very very very sad. It’s so painful to watch and even though I’ve been through this for so many times, I- don’t really know how to react. I’m even kind of relieved but that’s such a horrible feeling. I want his happiness, and he’s really the complete opposite right now’ 

‘That’s really a lot of information for 4am, Hao’ 

‘I know, I’m sorry. I just needed to talk, really. I’ve been walking in circles in my bedroom for 20 minutes now.’ 

‘Ok, chill. You’re doing fine. You’ve listened to him right?’ said Soonyoung. A light sound of movements could be heard from the other side of the line, indicating that Soonyoung was now more attentive to the topic, moving to a sitting position. 

‘Yes, of course.’ 

‘That’s all he needed from you now. A crying shoulder and friendly words. But, you’re feeling relieved? Why?’ 

Minghao took some time, facing that question and knowing the obvious answer. He knew and admitted that for himself, it was just hard to deal with such emotions; to think about actions, if there would be actions. ‘Because I love him, Soonyoung’ 

‘You love Jun?’ Minghao could listen to the smile on his friend’s face as he muttered the response. ‘I’m not surprised, I’m just very happy for that’ 

‘Yes, I know. But I shouldn’t feel like that. I mean, he has a soulmate, I must not interfere in that matter. He really protects that idea in his mind so I literally have no chance at all, I cannot feel like that’ 

‘Have you tested?’ asked Soonyoung, as if that was the most obvious step to take. 

‘What?’

‘Have you checked if you found your soulmate? I mean. Minghao, I’ve never seen you talking about someone as I see you talking about him. The way your voice changes, your eyes lit up; it’s true, I can see that’s truthful. Maybe you’re the one he’s looking for. If you’re test ends up being red, I’m 250% sure that’s him. He’s the only one in your life besides me, and I’m on blue; sorry, my friend.’ 

 

He hadn’t tested it. The idea never crossed his mind because he couldn’t be the one. He got so deep into the darkness, into his own trauma that he couldn’t really think about that possibility. His testes were hidden into a unmoving box into his bathroom cabinet. A box he wouldn’t look or pay attention for years and years on end. 

His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst. Standing still on front of the said cabinet, he couldn’t move. His feet was glued to the floor and his arms to his own body. Minutes passed on as 102 years passed through his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about every heartbreak he had carried along the way. Was he ready for another one? He loved Jun already, there was no turning back. Blue would just throw Minghao even deeper into his self disbelief. And he felt like blue. 

Minghao took the test in his hands. Took off the lock, and shook it. Not lightly, nor strongly, just the right amount to symbolize how uncertain he was with his own actions in that moment. It would take 3 minutes for the transparent liquid to transform into an answer. The boy closed his eyes, already regretting his choice, wanting to throw the little tube through his window but holding it dearly in his hands. He was betting on that again, he promised he wouldn’t do that again, he was just fine with how his life was. Minghao tried to convince himself over and over and over again, just like he did through the previous years. But he knew he should take chances. He didn’t want to, he wanted to protect his heart but a already wounded heart should look for cure. Minghao opened his eyes, with force gathered from who knows where. He looked straightly to that little tube in his hands, the one who would present his fate’s choice on his life. 

5:30AM. ‘Red. Soulmate match completed’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Are you enjoying the story? Tall me!  
> I actually really liked writting this chapter and I think it turned out good, maybe hahahaha  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anything you want 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


	7. Chapter VII

Blink. The tic-toc of the bathroom clock. His own heartbeat. Minghao could hear everything loud and clear, as if he was underwater. For a moment, everything stopped. The whole universe stopped and looked at that little red tube. It took him 102 years to find the one. A long journey filled with a lot of tears, illusions, heartbreaks and loss. But also filled with joy and good old memories, the ones Minghao always prefered to keep at the first drawer of his mind. 

After all of that, it really did happen. After years of being stuck at the same old routine, as a limbo; the same darkness and loneliness that made his grumpy. But why now? Minghao had dreamed about finding a soulmate before, while being younger and full of hope. He dreamed about clichès of high school love affairs, college encounters, office romance, and yet, he ended up finding his soulmate while he was heartbroken and in love with someone else. Great, destiny, thanks. 

Minghao’s head hurt. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn’t really get all of this, he didn’t know how to proceed, how to go on, how to act now. He felt a little bit dizzy, as if the world was already changing for him. He had to tell Jun, but he couldn’t tell Jun while the boy was like that. It was not that simple. He could not simply say ‘hey Jun. I’m your soulmate so let’s marry and be happy forever, forget that other loser, I’m the one you’re looking for’ and pretend nothing is really happening in his life. 

But yet, he deserved to know. Minghao was aware of that. He was happy, profoundly happy, immensely happy, and still, he thought about hiding all of this. The moment he waited for had to be delayed. He loved Jun and respected his feelings, and that would be a terrible way to start a romance as star crossed lovers with rejection. ‘What if he doesn’t really like me like that anyways? He loves that other guy’ he thought with himself ‘why is it never me, destiny?’ 

 

‘Good morning, Hao’ said a very sleepy Jun, puffy red eyes, a little pout pending from his lips. 

‘Good morning’ Minghao replied, thinking that he could definitely spend the rest of his long life to that every morning, and he would be forever happy. 

After receiving red on his test, being confused, upset, sad and happy; with his head hurting as if someone just hitted his face 10 times, and feeling kinda sick of his stomach from nervousness, Minghao headed to sleep, taking two analgesic pills. But sleep also decided to play tricks with him. Minghao revisited all of his life memories, all of his time with Jun, noticed his own lost signals, thought about the future, the past, and about decisions he had to make, risks he had to take and was surely not ready. He had 102 years to prepare himself for that very moment, and now that it was right in front of him, he was scared. He was deadly scared of losing Jun, of not corresponding to what he wished for, of being rejected, of not being that other guy. So much passed through his head that Minghao didn’t really realise at first when his skin started to feel hot from the sunlight coming through his bedroom open window. 8:00AM. 

Breakfast it would be. Jun was still fast asleep at the sofa, looking angelic and peaceful; representing, right there, what future Minghao really thought about. A future Minghao really wished for. But. There were always ‘buts’ on Minghao’s life. 

 

‘I’m- sorry for last night. Thank you for listening to me, Hao. You’re really a great friend. Thank you’ said Jun. 

Friend. That cursed word. That six letters that would run over Minghao’s mind the whole week, if so. 

‘You don’t need to thank me. It’s part of my job. Are you feeling.. I mean.. How are you now?’ 

Jun sighed deeply, clearly collecting himself, calming himself, accepting the reality that was imposed on him, ‘I’m going to be fine, one day’ a weak fake smile appeared. 

 

‘ARE YOU KIDDING ME?’ screamed Soonyoung. 

‘Soonyoung, don’t make a scene please’ Minghao said, almost whispering, sitting in front of the boy on the restaurant table the were sharing for lunch. 

‘HE’S YOUR SOULMATE AND YOU’RE NOT TELLING HIM THAT?’ Soonyoung exclaimed, profoundly confused, slightly irritated with his friend. 

‘I can’t now, my friend. Jun loves someone else still, and he literally just called me ‘a great friend’’ 

‘But you’re soulmates! You found each other, Minghao, OH MY GOD!’ 

‘I found him. He doesn’t know it’s me yet. And maybe he won’t know..’ 

‘OH YOU’RE TELLING HIM, BOY. Minghao, that’s not fair with him’ said Soonyoung, eyes strict, staring Minghao. 

‘How is it fair to tell him now? I’ll just make him feel worse as he still loves someone else. He’ll just be confused as I am, and everything will be terrible. I don’t want to lose him like that.’ 

‘I thought you loved him..’ Soonyoung sighed. Clearly throwing a bait for his friend to take. And he did, perfectly. 

‘And I do. I love him dearly.’ replied Minghao, sadness in his eyes. 

‘Then why are you giving up instead of fighting for him? You’re simply telling ‘he loves someone else’ and that’s it? You’re not that guy, you’re his soulmate, you’re the one chosen specially for him.’ 

‘But- And what if I’m not what he expected? And if he keeps on loving that guy? I don’t wanna be a second option, I-’ 

‘Minghao. Don’t compare yourself to others. You’re different. And you know what. Maybe fate doesn’t want us to have what we expect. We must get what we need. We all need someone to love us like I know you love him. And that’s really what all of this is about, isn’t it? True happiness?’ 

 

He had to tell him, he knew. Soonyoung was right in every word. ‘By the end of the week’ Minghao promised. That would be in three days. But. 

But he couldn’t do it. On that friday, he kept looking at his phone, thinking about messages he could send. And when Jun arrived for movie night, he couldn’t do it. Jun was still sad, healing his heart, feeding his smile with their friendship. Minghao got weak thinking about taking away that only source of peace. He would place an interrogation mark at something that seemed set for Jun. No, that would not be that week. 

And not the following week. Or the following week. And like that, the whole moth was a no. Soonyoung kept arguing with him, telling him truths he knew but couldn’t really face. Threatening him with actions he wouldn’t really take, but Minghao would always set a new deadline date. 

 

‘We’re talking again’ said Jun, with a soft smile on his face as they walked through the park with their ice cream cones in hand. 

‘Who?’ 

‘Me and my non-soulmate, my ex, I think. We’re talking again’ 

‘Jun..’ Minghao started, a worried tone on his voice, warning Jun. 

‘I know. We’re not soulmates. But we can be friends, can’t we? I can, I don’t know.. I just wanted him in my life’ 

Minghao was familiar with that phrase. So familiar it actually hurt his heart. He just wanted Jun in his life. And yet, his soulmate wanted someone else like that. Jealousy. Minghao knew that feeling very well. A feeling as old as himself. His smile faded from his lips, frustrated tears starting to form in the back of his eyes. ‘If you love him, fight for him’ Soonyoung said. Minghao was always aware of that truthful saying, but that didn’t make as sense as it was making now. 

‘Jun. I wanted to tell you about something’ Minghao said. It seemed out of the blue for the conversation, but it had to be said. Minghao’s heart beating fast on his chest, so fast and hard that he thought the other boy would eventually hear it. 

‘Did something happen?’ 

‘Yes. I.. Actually, I found my soulmate’ 

‘Really? Hao, I’m so happy for you!’ Jun exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face ‘And how was it? I want to meet that so special one! It took long enough, and you deserve to be happy, Hao’ 

‘I.. I don’t know how was it.. I found it and I didn’t tell him about it’ 

‘Why?! Hao, it’s your soulmate! It’s your happiness and someone else’s too. Do you love him?’ 

Minghao faced that same reaction and questionnaire once again. He had to answer the same questions but know coming from the very own target of his love. 

‘I do. I love him a lot, actually’ 

‘And why are you keeping that to yourself?’ Jun questioned the boy, confusion stamped on his face. 

‘Because he loves someone else. He loves someone who is not his soulmate, and he knows that. And I love him so much that I don’t want him to feel pressured about my love. I want him to be happy, however that is’ Minghao said, tears falling from his eyes as he faced Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with some updates!   
> It took me sometime to update the story because of college finals and stuff, but I'm back in track! 
> 
> What did you think about the chapter? Are you enjoying the story? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or share anuthing you want to, as always! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit me on my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	8. Chapter VIII

Jun stopped. Frozen in his place. Shock starting to appear on his own expression. ‘Minghao.. I-’ 

‘I’m sorry to keep that from you. I’ve found that out not long ago, but I didn’t want to confuse you, or to end our friendship, I didn't know what to do, I don’t know what I’m doing now either, it’s just that- I- I mean..’ Minghao took a deep breath, nervous tears still falling down his cheeks that were now pink from embarrassment and a confusion of other many feelings boiling inside his heart. 

‘Are you sure? Is it really me?’ asked Jun, an unrecognizable look on his eyes, like he was a computer restarting the system, a blank canvas, a complete dark room, with nothing to be understood. 

‘Yes.. W-Well.. I’m not a sociable person. I only talk to you and to Soonyoung, my friend. And his test got blue. So.. I- guess..’ 

No answer. Jun just stood there, at the middle of the park, with a beautiful orange light shining on his confused blank face, signaling that sunset was also watching that scene, also waiting for a never coming answer from the boy. 

‘Jun.. We don’t-’ 

‘I got to go now, Minghao’ said Jun, not facing the other boy directly but staring lostly to the floor. He turned away from where they stood, making his way out of the park to who knows where. 

 

There was nothing to be done now. Nothing. Minghao felt the heaviness of his feelings pressuring his heart, hurting him. He stood there for some minutes, still. Other people passing by, life was still going on but Minghao felt once again stuck to the same place. To the old darkness. That was exactly what he feared. That reaction. But could he even expect something different? Maybe he shouldn’t have said, and let Jun live happily with that other guy. 

Maybe he should’ve done that but just the thought made his heart scream for help. What was the point of all of that, in the end? Happiness couldn’t be truthful if that meant he had to risk his friendship, to risk his feelings, to risk hurting Jun with his own heart. Was that what Soonyoung meant with ‘you have to fight for him’? 

Slowly, Minghao could move again. Slowly, he made his way home, feeling anesthetized. His legs moving by themselves, following a very well know path. Home. Opening the door, closing the door. Minghao just let it out. The knot on his throat loosening, the same old tears still present on his eyes, falling now like waterfalls. Maybe that soulmate thing was really real, because that pain was real indeed. He felt lonely. He felt like a kid, alone in the dark, with no one near to see him, to hear him, to comfort him. 

Minghao had been avoiding that situation, he had been avoiding action, but to not be able to act at all, to be stuck to a dead-end street, was far worse. He gathered all of his strength and made his way to his sofa. Laying there, facing the ceiling, feeling as empty as the white walls of his living room. 

 

‘Where are you?’ asked Soonyoung, a worried tone noticeable through the phone call. 

‘Home’ 

‘It’s 11AM, Hao. We got work to do? Don’t we have schedules today?’ 

‘I guess..’ 

‘Are you not coming? We got a outside park photoshoot’ 

‘No’ Minghao’s answers kept on curt. No will to get up the sofa he stayed for the whole evening, no will to leave his apartment and face whatever that day had reserved for him. 

‘Minghao, is everything okay?’ 

‘No’ He answered, feeling once again what he was getting tired of, the wet feeling on his tired cheeks. 

‘What happened, Hao?’ 

‘I screwed it all up’ 

‘What? What’s happened?’ a very worried Soonyoung questioned, nervously waiting for the reply that took some minutes. He could hear Minghao’s trembling breath, he could see that his friend was trying to collect all of his thoughts in that moment. 

‘I told Jun that he’s my soulmate, and he just left. He was confused, I could sense that. He was feeling lost, and I know I ended everything. I should’ve waited, I was stupid and I was acting on jealousy and now it’s all over. He just went away and didn’t come back, or contacted me. And I can’t try to talk to him because this is my fault. I don’t want to pressure him anymore.’ 

‘Hao.. I’m so sorry this has happened. Really. I- I think now he just needs some time. Just- take a breath. You’re soulmates, I know destiny will work his way with you. Do you need me to come over?’ 

‘No. I- I just want to be alone now. But thanks for offering.’ 

‘Just stay at home today, Hao. I can cover up for you. Please, please, call me if you need to talk, okay? I’m on this with you’ Soonyoung remembered his friend. And, truly, that was what Minghao needed to hear in that moment. 

 

The whole day passed on like crawling. Minghao didn’t feel like doing anything. He couldn’t eat properly, he couldn’t sleep, as he also didn’t sleep at night, he didn’t want to watch anything on tv, or on netflix. He was just there. Living. Trying to cope that strong pain on his chest, trying to regain himself. Was he overreacting? Or was it really what it felt like to be hurt? Could he even be sad with his soulmate? Technically he should be constantly happy, even when fighting. But yet, technically they weren’t together, and weren’t fighting, they were just. He didn’t know anymore. 

 

Night falls. And with it, his tired body finally moving to take a shower and eat something for the first time that day. Ramen would do. He wasn’t feeling like eating anything else or even asking for takeouts. Ramen would accompany him. And then. 

The doorbell rang. A stinging sound, louder now that his ears got busy with that immense silence in which he was immersed. He didn’t feel like visitors now. But the doorbell rang again, persisting. 

‘Hi’ Minghao’s face expression instantly turned into shock. He wasn’t really expecting Jun to be at his door when he, himself, was experiencing mourn. 

‘Hi’ he answered, shyly opening the door, a questioning act inviting the boy in. Jun accepted it.  
‘I think.. We need to talk’ started Jun, stopping at his living room. Not even taking a seat. 

Minghao was silent. His puffy eyes clearly indicating what he’s been doing, and indicating his position on all of that chaotic confusion. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me before? Why did you tell me now?’ started Jun.

‘I was afraid, Jun. I knew that would be your reaction and I didn’t want to experience that again. I’ve been rejected, but this. This was different. I just told you because.. You said you started to talk to that guy again’ 

‘So you got jealous? I thought you didn’t really care about the soulmate system at all’ 

‘I don’t care, but I do care about you! Can’t you see that? I’ve told you with all the possible letters that I love you, and that’s true. I wasn't looking for a soulmate, Jun. But you found me, you found this grumpy me lost in a sea of nothing, and you made me brighter’ 

‘What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act? What should I say to you?’ Jun’s voice was trembling, his eyes filled with sadness, he was still showing that lost expression. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, Minghao. But I don’t know what to do, I just don’t know’ 

‘I don’t know also. I’m scared. I’m scared I’ll never be that guy to you, and that you’ll always be cursing fate for uniting us instead of you two. I don’t want that to you’ 

‘And I don’t want that to you either. I want you to be happy, but how can I make you happy when I’m not happy?’ Minghao knew that was true, but he didn’t want to face it. He was no able to face it. 

‘I just want you to be happy. However that is. If you, Jun, ever feel the same I do, you can tell me. I can wait if that’s what you’re asking me. I can patiently wait if you want me to. I’ve already waited 102 years for you, I can do more.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Tell me! :)  
> I promise everything will turn out good! Good stories sometimes had troubled beginnings \o 
> 
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!


	9. Chapter IX

To wait. A verb with many different meanings for many different situations. Meanings that Minghao knew by heart now. Wait was always present on his life, throughout this whole long life. But now, Minghao chose the verb sense that said ‘to look forward to eagerly’. He was hurt, he was scared, he was afraid of losing the one he loved forever, but he couldn’t lock Jun in a cage, he couldn’t and wouldn’t beg for his love. That was not how he wished everything to end for him, and mainly for Jun. 

He could wait. That was, actually, the only thing he could do in that moment. If destiny could connect them in that way, placing Jun directly in Minghao’s life, making him go against his own formulated intern rules, making him break his own promises, making him love again; that same destiny would reunite them. 

But deep inside. 

Deep inside his heart, Minghao was uncertain. What if nothing had happened? He would’ve been laughing at some lame joke Jun would’ve told him right now. Or maybe they’d be playing that new game Jun was dying to win. Or maybe they’d be watching some romantic comedy. Or maybe they’d be just talking about everything and nothing. And Minghao missed all of that, all the time. He dearly needed that in his life, he couldn’t just pretend it never happened and live. He’d be stuck. Stuck on that wait. He could wait. He would wait. But was that enough for his heart? 

 

‘Any news from Jun?’ asked Soonyoung, gathering his stuff on his bag, getting ready for their lunch break. 

‘No’ responded Minghao, curtly. Not really in the mood to start that conversation again. 

‘It’s been how long?’ 

‘Three weeks’ 

‘Why don’t you try to call him?’ suggested Soonyoung, as if it was the first time. But it wasn’t. Nor the second, or third. Soonyoung has tried to make him contact Jun in every way possible in that whole time. Minghao, however, didn’t accept any. He started to go to a different coffee, also, so he wouldn’t cross with the other boy. 

‘Are we doing that again?’ 

‘Yes. We’re doing that until you stop to be so stubborn. Are you giving up like that?’ 

‘I’m not giving up. I’m waiting. You’re the one who told me to give him some time. And now what? You want me to run after him?’ 

‘You can wait and also talk to him. You can give him some time and also frequent the coffee shop you like. For God’s sake Minghao, you don’t need to delete him from your life just because you’re waiting for his decision, that doesn’t even make sense’ 

Minghao was silent listening to his friend seminar. He looked to the floor, focused, facing the reality he knew. He knew it all, yes, he was pretty aware of that. But. 

‘I- I’m just afraid, Soonyoung’ continued the boy, shyly replying, in a low voice, ‘I’m afraid that I’d pressure him by sticking around, and that like that he’d feel that he needs to be with me not because he wants to but because something in the universe told him that. I don’t want him to be with me because he feels obligated to, I wanted him to like me genuinely.’ 

 

Minghao thought it would feel natural to just wait. He was used to that, he’d been waiting for long. But that insecurity, that uneasy feeling; all of that made him feel as time was not passing. It went even slowlier without Jun’s presence in any way. He just wanted to hear his voice at some point, just a little glimpse of his silly smile, or his beautiful dark eyes. Maybe not even for him, he could get that from just passing by the other boy, he’d be happier right away. But that stupid fear that followed his every thought. That made those three weeks turn into three more. And so that fastly turned into three months. Four months. 

Four months and constant questions from Soonyoung. Four months of sour coffee, not only for the different place but for the lack of company. The lack of joy, the lack of will that turned into Minghao’s everyday life. Four months and he couldn’t get used to the emptiness on his heart. His mind always busy on possibilities; maybe Jun had given up on the system also and had invested fully on his previous partner; maybe he moved out of town to forget all of that; maybe Minghao would have to wait for years on end; maybe he would never get Jun actually. Maybe. 

That last thoughts couldn’t just pass by Minghao’s head. The feeling that Jun had really given up wouldn’t leave him. The sensation that he had just left with that other guys pursued him that whole day. Four months had passed. No sign from Jun, not even texts, not a call or a message to him from someone. Didn’t he care at all? But Minghao couldn’t say anything. He didn’t try to contact him either. Although he was waiting for an answer, Soonyoung was right, he could’ve just texted him to see how he was doing. 

What an awful soulmate he had turned into. Someone who spends four months without sharing a single ‘hello’ through texts. 

He needed something. Something to relieve that pressure that turned into everyday headaches. He could just go to the coffee shop and buy something in the morning as he usually did. There was nothing wrong with that in the end. He should’ve listened to Soonyoung before. But he could listen to him now. He would go. And if Jun attended him, he would just casually say hi and ask how he was doing, no pressure, nothing to worry about. They were close friends, Jun must’ve thought it was strange that he just vanished. 

But there was no Jun to be seen. 

The same coffee shop, the same smell of fresh coffee mixed with the sweetness of the cakes, but Jun wasn’t there in the end. He left. He probably did. He remembered that his previous lover, or his current lover, lived in a city nearby, so he must be there with him. He just went away. He just slipped from his fingers and Minghao didn’t do anything to stop him. He was being stupid and stubborn just like Soonyoung said. 

Grabbing his coffee as fast as possible, Minghao got out of the coffee shop onto the busy street, getting lost in the vast amount of people walking by the sidewalk. What would he do now? It was his fault, his own fault, he just let it go like that. He got so scared to lose Jun, to pressure him, to make it seem like something forced that he let him go out of his life like that. Just like a light fading out slowly, like a candle ending and he had no more matches to use. 

 

‘I can’t believe that!’ Minghao let out a stressed sigh. As if nothing more could go wrong on that cursed day. 

‘What? Did you finally realised that I’m the most handsome man alive?’ Soonyoung replied, a smooth smile on his face. 

‘I wish it was that. I lost my wallet, AGAIN, A G A I N. WHY ARE YOU TESTING ME, OH SO CLEVER DESTINY?’ exclaimed Minghao, looking at the ceiling. That was a question he indeed needed an answer. He wanted to understand why on earth he had to wait for so long to then just lose it all. Was that some kind of punishment for constant disbelief? Or because he had cursed fate for so long now? 

‘You’ve got bubbles instead of a memory load in your head, boy. Didn’t you forget it anywhere? At the new coffee shop? It’s not that close to your house now, but you could drop by on your way-’ 

‘The coffee shop, oh. Why.’ Minghao sighed. It was there for sure. The same mistakes, why was he repeating the same mistakes. If it wasn’t for that wallet maybe he wouldn’t have gotten close with Jun at all, and all of that wouldn’t be happening. He would still be that old grumpy man, not believing on destiny, fate, soulmates or anything. He could’ve found Jun but he wouldn’t have gotten attached, he wouldn’t have gotten dependent. ‘I went to that other coffee shop today’ 

‘Jun’s coffee shop?’ 

‘Yes’ 

‘AND YOU FINALLY GREETED HIM AT LEAST?’ Soonyoung’s face lit up with hope. 

‘No. Soonyoung you can delete our fanfic from your head. Jun was not there. He’s probably being happy with that other guy wherever he lives. And. I told him I just wanted him to be happy four months ago, I should be satisfied.’ 

‘And are you satisfied?’ asked Soonyoung, knowing very well the answer to that question. 

‘I’ll have to grow used to that feeling, won’t I?’ 

‘You’re helpless, Minghao. I think I might have to get this boy’s phone number and just lock the both of you in a room. Then you’ll figure out that situation’ 

 

He didn’t want to go back to that coffee shop to get his wallet. He didn’t want to face the cold truth that Jun was not around anymore. He just wanted to go home and play pretend. He could just go there the next morning and get it. He knew that people there were trustable, at least he wished to. And his wallet had his phone number so they could’ve just called him. He would get it back on the next morning. Not now. 

 

A bath. Hot water to release all of his back knots. To release everything that was stuck on his throat. Some hot soup to heal his sick heart. That would have to be it. He would have to grow used to that emptiness on his heart once again. He would have to forget; the tears would have to stop falling. His mind would have to- 

The door. Couldn’t he just relax in peace? He was trying to empty his mind to match with the same shallow feeling inside him, but must someone interrupt now. He stormed from his place on the kitchen table to open the door, without even taking a look or waiting for a sign of who was it. He was ready to deny any invitation to any event on the apartment building. 

‘Hey’ But he found instead a crying Jun, feeling like a lost puppy finally finding his way back home, greeting him between hiccups. ‘You forgot your wallet at the coffee shop’ 

‘I- Wha- Jun?!’ He let out a very relieved sigh that was stuck inside of him for those whole four months. 

‘I arrived at the shop and- and- the other attendant said you left it there. And I- I wasn’t coming but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t help it, I was looking at this wallet for the whole day and I had to- I had to give it back to you’ Jun said, in a hurry, trying to let everything out of his mind like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!  
> Back again with updates!  
> What did you think about this chapter? Dis you enjoy it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just share anything you want to! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something or just talk about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaomullet!  
> See ya!


	10. Chapter X

Minghao faced the scene in front of him; Jun, crying his heart out, carrying in his hand his Gucci wallet once again. The situation repeated itself once again, but in a very very different context. Minghao took the wallet, taking with it Jun’s hand and pulling the boy for a warm needed hug, stuck on time for so long that Minghao felt as if the whole universe was there watching as it happened. The tears Minghao cried over four months, and even before that, reappeared now on his face, matching Jun’s state. 

‘I thought I’ve lost you forever, I thought you’d gone away and that I’d never see you again’ Minghao said, sobbing, holding the boy tightly, as if he would disappear at any moment. 

‘I- I’m sorry I didn’t contact, and that I just vanished, I shouldn’t have done that and I missed you so much everyday, I thought you hated me because I just went away and- I don’t know, Hao’ the boy answered, hiding his face on Minghao’s chest. Minghao held him even tighter, if that was even possible now. 

‘I could never hate you, Jun, even if I wanted to, even if I tried. I can’t. And.. I’m also sorry, I should’ve contacted you but I was afraid of.. I- I thought you would feel pressured and just ignore me forever, and that you’d be with your ex, I- don’t- didn’t want to bother you, or force you anything’

‘I’m sorry, I’m very sorry’ Jun couldn’t say anything else. He just purely felt sorry for the whole situation and how that all happened. He wished from the bottom of his heart to find his soulmate and to love him, but when it did happened, he just freaked out. Maybe they really were soulmates, as they were that much similar. 

 

Tears. Tears would now wash away all the pain that both boys felt in secret, trying to protect the other without knowing that they were their own answers. Minghao prepared two cups of tea for them, and after cleaning all of their minds, they could finally start to calm down. Minghao’s mind, however, could never stop. How would they come back to how they were? Minghao wished to return to that very first moment in which Jun saved his wallet for him, go back to the start and do it all over again, without hesitating, without overthinking every step. Maybe they would never get to be like that again. But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. 

Minghao took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage, all of his love for Jun, and gave it a shot. ‘Enough of apologies now. We can’t really change what happened, we can’t change our choices and we can’t change the pain. But we can try again. Can we? Let’s.. Start over?’ 

Jun gave him a shy smile, agreeing with his head and facing the floor, his cheeks gaining that wonderful shade of pink, his eyes still a little puffy from the tears. As was Minghao’s. 

‘Hello. My name is Minghao, nice to meet you’ Minghao started, offering his hand to the other boy, with a content smile on his face. 

‘I’m Jun. It’s really nice to meet you too.’ the kitchen light shone on his eyes, seeming like a beautiful snowball in the winter sun, an amazing dark shade shining. 

‘You have beautiful eyes, Mr. Jun’ Minghao laughed a little, shy from his very own comment. 

‘And you have a very beautiful smile, Mr. Minghao’ replied Jun, looking directly into Minghao’s eyes. 

‘I know I just met you and all but, maybe, would you like to go out for a dinner sometime? Or maybe something else? You can reject it, no pressure at all’ It was risky, he knew it. Maybe Jun was still thinking about that other boy, and he wanted to take it slow but, he could give it a shot.

‘I would love to’ answered Jun, a smile forming itself on his face. ‘I have something in mind to do with you, though.’ A shy smile appearing through Jun's past crying face. 

 

On the next day, the sun seemed to shine brighter to Minghao, or it was shining for the first time in a long dark period. He was just very glad that Jun was back to his life. Maybe he himself was the sun that illuminated his every morning, it was very dark and gloomy without the boy’s cheerful presence, without his loving smile, and his caring touch. It seemed clichè or greasy, but it was, indeed, Minghao’s true feelings. His face couldn't deny it. Happiness. Deep happiness, just by the presence of the other boy on his life. 

 

‘So, what are the news?’ Soonyoung started, bumping his elbow at Minghao’s arm in a playful gesture. 

‘What news?’ Minghao tried faking it, but as he already new, it was printed on his face. 

‘The news that made you have this silly smile on your face the whole day’ the boy said, grabbing his lunch from his backpack. ‘Is it about Jun?’ 

‘Yes’ Minghao’s smile grew bigger. He faced the floor, a little shy about his own overwhelming emotions. ‘He..He’s back, and we talked, and we’re going out soon’

‘I go home, rest and sleep for 8 hours and all of that has happened already? How am I that late on my favorite soap opera?’ Minghao laughed along with his giddy friend.

‘He went to my apartment to return my wallet, and so we talked’ 

‘I’m very happy for you, Hao. He’s not disappearing again now, right?’ 

‘Depending on me, he’s never leaving again’ 

‘Oh, wow, Romeo. It’s really a big jump from the ‘life’s bitter, destiny hates me, I can never smile again’ Minghao to the romantic drama classic flirty Minghao, huh?’ 

 

Calling it a day after many photoshoots, Minghao decided to pass by the coffee shop and grab some cake or muffin as a reward for such a long day. An excuse? It wasn’t an excuse to see Jun. Not at all. 

He couldn’t deny, though, that he’s been thinking about him. On every flower at the park, on every smile couple gave to the picture, or even as he watched the beautiful sunset he had experienced so many times along with the other boy. Minghao couldn’t believe on his own little heart. How could a heart that has experienced so much pain throughout so many years, that has experienced so much loss, and disappointments. How could that same heart love in that intensity? Maybe, in the end, Soonyoung was right. He, indeed, had a soulmate. He would be happy. He could live a fairytale along with Jun, on their own special way. 

 

‘Goodnight, Sir’ started Jun, forming a huge smile as he saw the boy entering the store. ‘May I help in on this evening?’ 

‘Of course! I would like a chocolate muffin and a cup of hot chocolate’ replied Minghao, also giving the boy a big beautiful smile on return. 

‘Giving up on your classic order?’ 

‘Not at all. I just want to reward myself for my great work today’ 

‘Alright, sir. Your wish is my command.’ 

 

It would only take him a few minutes to prepare his order. Minghao stood by the cabinet paying close attention to the boy’s movements, though. It seemed like he was watching a movie, as he invested so much mind and focus on that. He seemed gracious just doing everyday stuff. How he missed that on those fourn past months; his smile, his eyes, his scent. Jun turn back to Minghao, finding the boy concentrated on his moves, with a half smile hiding on his lips. He placed the hot chocolate cup in front of the boy. A heart shape with whipped cream on it. A puffy muffin alongside. 

‘I took the liberty to add a special touch on your order’ And once again that pink shade on his cheekbones appeared to greet Minghao. 

‘It’s very kind of you. I enjoyed it very much’ Minghao replied, genuinely happy with that whole situation. 

‘So.. I was thinking about our.. Date’ Minghao got shocked by the usage of such word, although he was pretty conscious of that. He was deeply satisfied, he couldn't be more happy to see that Jun seemed as willing as himself to make it all work. 

‘And so?’ 

‘Are you free this Saturday morning?’ 

‘I’ll have to check on my schedule to see if I could possibly fit you in’ Minghao said, giggling. 

‘I’m serious, you idiot’ 

‘I’m always free for you’ replied Minghao. The pink shade on Jun’s cheeks getting darker. 

‘What do you think about a picnic? We could make sandwiches and.. Just enjoy the day together?’ 

‘It seems perfect to me’ Minghao replied, already looking forward and wishing that Saturday would come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Dis you enjoy it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter at @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	11. Chapter XI

It was all packed and prepared. Two beautiful glass cups carefully wrapped on hand towels. A bottle of red wine carefully chosen by Minghao to match the sunny weather. Sandwiches. Cookies. Some fruits. An anticipating feeling and smiles on their faces. A beautiful saturday morning it had become already, just by the mere presence of Jun there, walking by Minghao’s side on their way to the park. 

It wasn’t very crowded, but there were some people passing by, staying for a read, and even some other people doing the same as they were. A colorful picnic. Minghao even took his camera with him, ‘if I need it to capture a very special moment’ he claimed, thinking that it was already special just for the time spent with the other boy. 

 

‘I made chicken sandwiches, I know you love it’ started Jun, placing the sandwiches on the classic towel they bought, as Minghao poured the wine on the glasses. 

‘Maybe we should’ve bought juice instead of wine?’ 

‘You really wanted me to taste it, so I thought now would be a good idea?’ 

‘But we’ll be eating this strange combination of wine and chicken sandwiches’ the boy laughed at their obliviousness. He should’ve thought about that earlier. In fact, Minghao was really nervous for that morning. He wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted a smile on Jun’s face on every single moment, so he prepared carefully for the day, choosing the perfect outfit, planning everything. But how could he let that go? If Soonyoung was there listening to his thoughts, he would be saying that Minghao was overthinking again. And maybe he really was, but he just wanted to give his best to Jun, to make it work for real now. 

‘It’ll be awesome, huh? Our very own special menu’ Jun replied. That beautiful smile that Minghao so deeply wished to keep on his face appearing. 

It could, in the end, not be a French restaurant brunch, but it was even more special. Jun really made awesome sandwiches that matched and suppressed Minghao’s expectations. Was that also a soulmate gift or Jun was simply skilled for that? Maybe both, maybe none, or maybe Minghao was just lucky enough to have such chef as a soulmate. And the face that Jun made after tasting that wine, it was priceless for Minghao. No great critique could reenact the beautiful sparkles that appeared on his dark eyes, no adjective would be enough to qualify that greatness. 

 

That, once again, was Minghao’s definition of happiness. Worrying about so little, just enjoying everything about each other. Simple silly casual talk, unpreoccupied conversations about nothing and about everything. Minghao said that he wanted someone like Jun once meaning that he wanted Jun, and it was because all of that, because all of Jun was perfect and imperfect, and confuse but right on a great amount of joy. He wanted that, he wanted it all. From his smile to his little gestures. His story, his heart, his memories. He wanted everything with him. 

But yet, there was also something that he needed to know. Although he wanted everything to be perfect and to go well, his heart felt heavy for four months, and he needed to know. His insecurities would not let his mind be in peace until he was certain that Jun was there because he wanted to. He knew the boy believe truly on universe’s choice and he was dearly glad that was him, but he wanted to know if he in fact wanted to be with him. That was part of the everything Minghao wanted to be part of, his sorrow, his past, his deep thoughts, his pain. 

 

‘Jun.. I wanted to ask you something..’ Minghao started, feeling his heart racing a little bit as they laid on the ground, observing the clouds as they went by. A calm feeling and atmosphere contrasting with Minghao’s now turbulent mind. 

‘Yes..’ 

‘Hum.. That other guy? Did you.. Break up? Are you dealing well with that all? I mean-’ Minghao took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He was curious, he was anxious for that answer, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know about that, ‘I love you, Jun. And you know that very well. So you also know that I wish for your happiness, as I said once. It’s still what my heart desires. I want you, more than anything else; but I wish that you’d be with me if you feel the same. I- I mean.. Not just because of this soulmate story and all, but because you really want to be with me’ the boy continued, pouring his heart on that checked towel, turning to his side to face Jun, a certain uncertainty on his eyes. 

‘I’ll be very honest with you, Hao’ replied Jun, also turning to his side, looking into Minghao’s doubtful eyes, sharing a small smile at the corner of his lips, ‘I cursed destiny. I wished to pretend nothing happened and go back to what it was before. I wanted to forget this idea of soulmate. If I couldn’t be with someone I loved, why did I need a soulmate after all? I tried. I went to his city, I talked, I cried for him. We decided to get back together, but it wasn’t the same. Minghao.. It wasn’t the same thing for me to wake up and to not see you everyday. I started to check every second my phone to see if you would give me a sign of something, of how was your day, just to know you were okay would be enough for me. And yet I couldn’t even send you a message.. I thought you were so upset that you didn’t want to see my face or see my name on the screen of your phone’  
Minghao saw Jun’s eyes starting to tears as the boy remembered of that situation. He regretted to have started that talk, he could feel in his heart the pain that Jun was expressing. He, once again, wanted to stop everything there, take away all of that, hide it somewhere even they would forget and just simply keep the previous happiness. 

‘I started to wonder about your day, about your life. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, every time. Minghao, if that’s not love, I don’t know what it is. I feel in love with you and I didn’t even notice that at first. I was frustrated and confused, I was hurt and disappointed for finding out that my ex was not my soulmate, and I was so lost in that moment that I couldn’t even realize that that was not what I wanted anymore. So I got back, and I’m here now, and I swear to you, Minghao, there’s no one else I’d rather be with right here, right now. I want to be with you, not because of something fate told us, but because I do feel the same’ 

Minghao couldn’t help his own tears from streaming down his face, matching the boy’s. Reaching for Jun, Minghao caressed his face, pushing away that stupid tears from staying on such beautiful art piece that was Jun. Minghao got closer, closing the space between both of them, and after such a long ride, such a long journey, connected their lips. It felt right. It was right. He could feel as if their hearts was beating at one single compass, their souls dancing and celebrating the unit, celebrating that they could reconnect once again. He could feel electricity in the air, he could touch that happy feeling if he tried to. 

 

That was a perfect morning. That would be a perfect life for them. 

 

‘So, how was your so expected weekend? Did you have fun on your date?’ Soonyoung asked, picking up on his friend once again as they entered their office. The day was simply starting. 

‘It was everything I wished for’ Minghao replied, still a little shy about his feelings. 

‘I’m appreciating so much this head-over-hill in love Minghao, why didn’t you show me that before, huh?’ 

‘Because you’re veRY ANNOYING’ he said, laughing at the boy’s fake offended expression, ‘and yours? What have you done?’ 

Soonyoung gave him a cute little smile as a first answer, letting that slip from the edge of his lips, ‘I.. had a nice time.. I actually met someone.. BUT I DON’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I don’t want to rush things’ 

‘Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. Someone, huh?’ Was it finally Minghao’s turn to pick up on his friend?

‘Yes, just someone. Someone nice to talk, someone who’s a great company, and someone I’ll be going out this weeks also, so that I can see what will that turn out to be’ he said, whispering the last part as if that was a secret for both of them only. 

‘I hope you’ll have a great time, bud’ 

‘If I return half as happy as you’re right now, I’ll consider myself victorious’ maybe it wasn’t Minghao’s turn to revenge yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with updates!  
> So, what did you think about the chapter? Did you enjoy it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just share anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!!


	12. Chapter XII

Picnic dates that turned into cinema dates, or dinner dates, maybe sometimes lunch dates. Movie nights on fridays were still up. Minghao found himself once again finding excuses and invented reasons to see Jun more throughout the week. Constant messages, calls, questions about each other’s days. Minghao’s face would light up just like his very own phone dark screen when reading Jun’s name on it. Plans to future dates, plans to future encounters, and simply plans for the future shared. From simple being together one to bigger ones including beach houses and world travels. 

 

**[22:42PM] Junnie:** So, what are our plans for tomorrow? ^.^   
**[22:42PM] You:** Are you inviting me for something? ;)   
**[22:43PM] Junnie:** I’m inviting us to do something.   
**[22:43PM] Junnie:** I wanted to see you, silly   
**[22:44PM] You:** Come to my apartment by night.. I got an idea :) 

Maybe Minghao should keep a list of clichès that he wished to fulfill along with Jun. The boy had just discovered that he has access to his building’s rooftop, and just like that, the newspapers were announcing the passage of a beautiful comet by the earth on that night. Nothing more special than to stargaze along with you the one you love the most, waiting for a comet that would appear once in no one knows how much time. Surely, he could say, once in a lifetime. Just like the soulmate itself. Like two people connected by their souls, meeting and sharing such a life experience. 

For such occasion, for sure, special things should be prepared. Minghao runned over his house looking for little christmas white lamps to decorate the space. He took his room’s floor carpet and two poofs to sit on. On that afternoon, he bet, that rooftop had never seen so much movement. Going up and down on the elevator, full hands, empty hands. If Soonyoung was watching that he would certainly said something like ‘that guy must be the love of your life for you to do so much for him. You usually just stay laying at the sofa reading something, dude’. It wasn’t a lie at all. Just by thinking about that made Minghao’s cheeks gain that now so known red shade. 

 

‘I didn’t know you had a rooftop at your building’ declared Jun, still surprised about the idea. 

‘I found that out recently too, so.. I think it would be a good idea to debut that space with you, I mean.. For me.’ Minghao said, watching as Jun’s face got a little pink. He could watch that every day but every day he would still believe that that was the cutest vision he had ever seen. Topping all of that cats and dogs compilations. 

Arriving at the location, Minghao couldn’t look away from Jun’s shocked and loving expression as he saw the decoration Minghao took so much time to prepare for them. The little lights tied in a clothesline position, running all over the edges of the space; the carpet and the two little puffs as their private sofas; some soft lo-fi song playing on a speaker close to the puffs; and two glasses with that same red wine Jun liked so much from their previous picnic. 

‘Did you do all of that?’ Jun said, still kinda surprised. 

‘H-hum.. Yes’ Minghao replied, an nervous laugh leaving his mouth, ‘I.. wanted to surprise you. Did you like it?’ 

‘Of course, Hao. I loved it’ Jun exclaimed, looking to the other boy’s shining eyes. 

‘I’ve heard that this special comet was going to be visiting earth today, so.. I thought that it had to be a special situation with someone special somewhere special.’ 

‘How did I even get this lucky to have gotten you as my soulmate?’ Jun said, now it was Minghao’s turn to paint his cheeks with the red tone. Their relationship was kind of based on that; an constant exchange of who would get that hot feeling on their cheeks. But their hearts, however, always burning on the same passionate feeling. 

 

It was, indeed, very beautiful. The comet crossing the sky like running towards something precious that he had finally found after years of pursuit. Minghao could relate so much to that very little piece of the universe appearing in front of their eyes. He, himself, who had been looking for Jun for years and years and years cold finally now have him by an arm distance. He could finally run to the one he loved; finally the right one. 

‘I- I think I’ve told you this so many times by now but’ Minghao started, taking that moment as the perfect hook for pouring his heart out once again, ‘I think right now, as we watch such beauty in the sky, is the perfect moment to tell you that.. You are the love of my life, all of my life, all of my 102 year life’ Minghao said, facing the floor for some time before returning his eyes to the comet in the sky. He felt, then, the warmth of Jun’s touch on his hand, reaching out for him. A smile on the boy’s face. 

‘I’m glad we feel the same way about each other, Hao. I love you more than anything’ Jun replied, leaving a sweet but passionate kiss as a gift of the universe on Minghao’s lips. 

 

‘Hao, are you free tomorrow night?’ Soonyoung asked Minghao on the comet’s next morning, as soon as they met on their common location to go to the office. 

‘Well, good morning for you too, Soonyoung. I did have a great weekend, and you? Oh yes, I’m feeling very well this morning, thanks for asking’ 

‘I’m sorry. Glad to know that you’re doing well, my friend. My weekend was awesome also and that’s exactly why I’m asking you for your night schedule tomorrow, bud’ 

‘What’s up? Are we going to meet the president?’ 

‘What? Of course not, where did this come from?’ Soonyoung said, a confused expression on his face. 

‘I don’t know, you’re in such a rush, it must be something important’ 

‘And it is! So.. I’ve been going out with that someone I told you about, and.. I don’t know.. I’m really liking him and I do feel like there are high possibilities that he’s my soulmate. I just wanted you to meet him. You’re my best friend and, unlike you with your reserved self, I would like you to tell me what you think of him. And maybe that would be a good.. Situation.. For me to meet your so beloved soulmate finally. I am- I mean, I am suggesting a double date? Maybe? Do you think I’m rushing it so much?’ declared Soonyoung, as fast as the wind blowing on that morning. He seemed nervous about the situation and kind of uncertain. He was, actually, the type of guy who thought two times about everything and really relied on Minghao for a decision sometimes. Big decisions specially. They were really the dynamic duo. 

Minghao took a deep breath, he, himself uncertain with the whole occasion. It was not that he was ashamed of Jun or Soonyoung, or anything. It was just everything so surreal that Minghao thought that a single step out of the way would make him wake up form that beautiful dream he was living. And yet he replied, ‘That’s fine, friend. I.. We can do that’ and the smile on Soonyoung’s face made Minghao believe that was the correct answer after all. 

 

‘I’m actually pretty excited to meet your friend! I think we should’ve done that a long time ago’ Jun said to Minghao as they walked down the street to the restaurant they had agreed on meeting; hand in hand, like two pieces of one simple but beautiful puzzle. 

‘Soonyoung is a great friend to me. He had listened to all of my sorrows when we weren’t together and for many years before that. And I’m like his personal counselor, so, I think we are the perfect match’ 

‘He seems like a funny guy, as you describe him to me.’ Jun laughed a little. 

 

The night was beautiful. The trees getting a gorgeous shade of orange for the upcoming fall season. There were a lot of people on the street for a week day evening. Minghao was feeling calm, good. He finally spotted Soonyoung and the mysterious guy close to the door of the said restaurant, getting closer to them. The guy was taller than Soonyoung, he had sharp traces, dark brown hair and eyes behind cute round glasses, along with an inviting smile. 

‘Oh. There they are’ Minghao declared to Jun. But he could feel the boy, though, getting tenser on his hand, his smile fading to a more serious expression, a more subtle surprised expression. 

‘Minghao! Hey! Oh I’m so happy you guys came!’ Soonyoung exclaimed, hugging Minghao; a way of getting less nervous with the situation, in a way. ‘So this is Jun, right? Nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot about you’ 

‘It’s.. nice to meet you too.. Minghao told me a lot about you, also’ Jun replied, a low voice, with an awkward laugh accompanying it. Minghao was getting curious about that reaction, that sudden change of behaviour from the boy. It almost felt like he had seen a ghost, tightening his hold on Minghao’s hand. 

‘So, Minghao.. This is Wonwoo, the guy I’ve told you about’ Soonyoung said, presenting the guy on his side, ‘and Wonwoo, this is Minghao, my best friend, and Jun; they’re soulmates!’ Minghao laughed at the last declaration of the boy, not yet accustomed with the idea. 

‘Nice to meet you, Wonwoo’ Minghao said, offering his hand for the boy to shake. 

‘Nice to meet you’ the boy’s deep voice returned Minghao’s greeting, also shaking his hand, and moving his own to Jun, keeping it there for the boy to take, ‘Nice to see you again, Jun’ 

Jun, with a kind of sad smile on his face, shook Wonwoo’s hand lightly, returning his own to Minghao’s standing one, returning also his tight grip on it. ‘Good to see you, Wonwoo’ 

‘H-hum.. Do you know each other?’ Minghao sked, rather surprised but entirely confused about that reaction. 

‘Yes, we do’ Jun answered, firmly, staring at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates!   
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	13. Chapter XIII

‘Let’s go back home, Hao’ whispered Jun, breathing a little too heavily as they made their way through the restaurant unto the table reserved for them. 

‘What’s happening, Jun?’ replied a now rather worried Minghao. 

‘This is your table gentlemen. Please, enjoy your meal and your staying here with us’ Minghao’s thoughts were interrupted by the gentle words from the waitress, directing them to the table they’d been looking for, as they thanked. 

Minghao took a seat and Jun came along right away, as if he was glued to the boy, acting strangely worried, strangely afraid of something. Right across them, Soonyoung and Wonwoo also took a seat. At first, an uncomfortable silence. Minghao could feel as if Wonwoo were analysing his every little movement, every breath he took. While Jun nervously attached his hand to Minghao’s below the table. His hands sweating from tension, a feeling that Minghao couldn’t understand but could only link to the presence of Wonwoo. Their encounter surely changing the boy’s behavior from excitement to cautiousness in seconds. 

 

‘So, Jun!’ Soonyoung started, a too awkward laugh leaving his lips as he tried to break the deadly silence imposed on the table by Wonwoo’s fixed stare above all other things, ‘I’ve heard so much about you that it really seems like we’re already close friends! But, tell me about you? What are your hobbies?’ 

‘I.. really like to watch movies, actually. Simple but nice things, that’s what I’m about’ Soonyoung let out a sigh form relief, satisfied that he had succeeded to start a normal conversation on that weird situation. 

‘Do you still enjoy watching those romantic comedies?’ Wonwoo’s dark voice stated, as he looked directly into Jun’s eyes; ‘There are some new ones out now; I’ve watched some actually’ he continued, now changing his sight to his own plate, trying to not make anything so obvious. 

‘I’m still watching those. I actually watch a lot of them with Minghao’ Jun answered, shooting Minghao a side stressed smile. Minghao couldn’t stop thinking about all of that, he couldn’t let it go. He could feel the tension in the air between both boys, he could even cut it with a knife if he tried to. Minghao tried to make eye contact with Soonyoung, trying to mind talk to him about it, to check if he’s got the same feeling, but Soonyoung, actually, seemed too embarrassed with all of that. It was his idea after all, and he, definitely didn’t want to cause Jun problems; he wasn’t understanding Wonwoo’s behavior at all, to start with. 

‘And.. are you still trying to learn how to cook?’ Wonwoo threw another question to Jun, who seemed more and more annoyed by that. Wonwoo seemed to exclude the other participants of that dinner double date, transforming that into a private conversation session between both of them. 

‘H-hum.. I’m trying still, yes. I’m pretty advanced now, though’ Jun answered, wanting to get away as soon as he could, feeling as if he was being interrogated, feeling intimidated by the other boy’s presence, by his fierce look. Minghao took his turn into the conversation, had he been just waiting for Jun to finish his answer. 

‘So.. hum.. Wonwoo. From where do you know Jun? I mean.. You know quite a lot about him’ asked Minghao, also a little annoyed with Wonwoo’s actions on that night. 

‘Hadn’t he told you about me?’ Jun closed his eyes to that answer, taking a deep breath for the 10th time, if he could still count that, tightening once again his grip on Minghao’s hand. 

‘I.. don’t know?’ 

‘I’m Jun’s ex-boyfriend. We’d been together for sometime before you appeared and I found out that he was not my soulmate’ Minghao’s breath got stuck on his throat with that answer. How ironic could destiny be to test him in such way? When could he peacefully be happy with Jun if everytime some random ghost from the past would appear like that? 

That answer shocked Soonyoung,however, more than it did shock Minghao; causing the boy to start regretting all of that stupid encounter idea, regretting his every choice on that evening. ‘Oh wow. That was unexpected, really. Why haven’t you told me about that?’ said Soonyoung finally, directing himself to his ‘date’; even him didn’t know about that on that point. 

‘I told you I had a boyfriend who I loved but ended up breaking up since we weren’t soulmates. I just didn’t told you it was Jun. I didn’t really expect you to be his soulmate’s best friend’ 

‘Didn’t you really?’ Jun questioned, expressing how upset he’d been through that whole conversation and situation in general. 

‘What? Do you think I’m here just to stalk you? I’ve been going out with Soonyoung. I couldn’t know about all of that. And why would I even do that?’ Wonwoo replied, using all of the irony he could find in his existence, ‘I’m actually surprised with how you’ve been doing well with you new boyfriend. For someone who cried and begged me so much to stay, you’re pretty over it. It’s been what? 5 or 6 months? I guess your love don’t last that much, huh?’ 

 

Silence. No response from no one. Not from Jun. Not from Minghao. Not from Soonyoung. Just pure shock. Minghao didn’t know what to feel about that statement, truly. He knew Jun loved that boy dearly in the past, but he was over it now, wasn’t him? 

 

‘Well.’ Jun started to form an answer, angry tears starting to threaten to fall from his eyes, ‘I could say the same about you. You’re also here, aren’t you? With someone else? But I guess you were over me much before I was over you, am I wrong?’ 

 

Minghao felt lost, once again. He felt his pride being hurt, being used in such discussion. That was truly not his intention when he agreed on this double date thing. He was upset above all. Deeply upset with all of that. If he kept silent, they would keep going on and on and on with no ending near. Soonyoung coudn’t really react, static with the scenario developing itself in front of his eyes. 

Minghao loudly got up, leaving Jun’s grip that was rather strong now on his hand. ‘Listen. It was not really a pleasure meeting you, Wonwoo. Thank you for inviting me, Soonyoung, and thank you for the great restaurant reservation but.. I’m going home now’ he said, staring directly at Jun. Without any other words, with a light head boy towards his best friend, Minghao turned to his back and stormed away, being followed by a too desperate Jun minutes later. 

 

‘Hao, hey, wait, listen’ Jun tried, running after the boy who walked fastly on his apartment direction. 

‘No, you listen to me. You’ve talked a lot this evening already’ Minghao replied, stopping on the middle of his way abruptly. ‘I want to trust you, I really want. But I’m not something you can simply use against that guy. I’m not here with you to be watching this kind of thing; to be watching you on that damn competition of who is feeling better now. I’m not a trophy you can simply rub on his face.’ 

‘I-I didn’t mean to do that’ Jun said, facing a now very angry Minghao. For someone who was always so patient with him, so calm and relaxed, Minghao seemed really out of his common shell. 

‘But that’s what you were doing, Jun. And it hurts, you know that?’ Minghao took a breath, trying to calm himself, to think carefully. But he wouldn’t get that right there,on the middle of the street, with cars, and people passing by, ‘You should go home now, for today. We can talk about it tomorrow. I need.. sometime to breathe’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates!   
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me something, or just chat about kpop, hit mu dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


	14. Chapter XIV

So much. It was rather funny how one night could turn itself into a days and months sensation. Too much had happened that night, Minghao thought as he made his way to his apartment, rapidly. Some water, a hot bath, he just needed that. To cool his mind, to free his hurting heart from all of that in that moment. They ended up not even dining, and Minghao, himself, had lost his appetite along with his patience to that boy Wonwoo. It was just unbelievably irreal, how destiny enjoyed laughing at him like that; from the few chances that that dinner had to be a complete disaster, the reality turned out pretty badly. And from the chances Soonyoung had to date someone good for him, it just had to be precisely Jun’s intriguing and kind of rude ex lover. 

 

 **[22:35PM] Junnie:** Hao.. I’m sorry  
**[22:36PM] Junnie:** I didn’t mean to upset you.  
**[23:15PM] Junnie:** Can we talk about it?  
**[00:27AM] Junnie:** Can you, please, just answer me anything? 

 

It was now Minghao’s turn to ignore Jun’s attempts. His mind, although he tried to, could not turn off from what happened, from all of that complicated conversation, all of those sharp words. Why did it had to happen in that way? He kept replaying the moments of that dinner date, thinking about what to do. Could he have done anything? It was just a huge inconvenient. It must have bothered Soonyoung so much. He kept thinking about that boy’s feelings; did he share feelings for Jun still? Do they still communicate? They didn’t seem to. BUt what was all of that sick need to look better? To look happier? 

Minghao had past lovers, he had other romances which he felt so much, he built so much, but he wouldn’t wish for any of his past lovers unhappiness. He got on and on about that in his head, swirling a glass of tint wine on his hand. It was too late in the evening, too late in his life, as well for all of that. It was not that he didn’t expect fights, but it was all just so sudden and so big. 

 

‘Hao, I’m very sorry, I don’t even know what to tell you, I didn’t know how to react, I’m sorry for his behavior’ Soonyoung said, with a too worried expression on his face as soon as he saw Minghao on the office. 

‘Good morning for you too, Soonyoung’ 

‘I just wanted to tell you this. I tried calling you but you didn’t answer me. I’m sincerely sorry. I talked, kinda fighted to Wonwoo afterwards. I’m very very sorry, I didn’t mean that for our date. I didn't expect that at all’ 

‘It’s okay, Soonyoung. I know that was not your intention, and that you didn't know about it either. It was just a huge trick from our dearest friend fate.’ 

‘Is Jun alright? Is everything okay?’ 

‘I.. don’t know. I went home to chill my mind. If I kept discussing that with him, I know I’d say things that I’d probably regret. I didn't want to see him in that time, I just wanted to go to my house and pretend that nothing was actually happening’ 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, closing his eyes, gaining a sad expression to his cute little face, ‘I can’t stop blaming myself for that. Now you’re even on bad terms with Jun. And you treasured it so much, why did it have to be that way?’ 

‘I don’t know, friend. But that’s not your fault.. I don’t know what to expect from this universe that had always tested me.. I guess that’s my luck to blame. My lack of luck in this case’ Minghao patted his friend’s back, trying to comfort his from any kind of guilt or pain that he could be carrying in his shoulders. Trying himself to let out in his own sigh that discomfort, that doubt and insecurity. 

 

He should talk to Jun about all of that, about everything that was crossing his mind. He, indeed, was worried about him. He was avoiding his messages, calls, or any type of communication since the restaurant on the previous night; trying to gather all of his constantly broken pieces and calm his heart, calm something that seemed to never listen to his commands. 

He decided to go to the coffee shop as he got out of his office; proceeding fastly through the streets, accompanying his nervous breath and beating-too-fast heart. He wanted to make everything clear, he wanted to trust Jun, to believe that he was over that guy, that he was not just trying to prove some point. He wanted that, but he was scared of what he could find; he was afraid of what Jun could say; he loved that boy so much that just a little simple and superficial scratch on his perfect glass castle worried him so much. 

 

Opening the doors to that familiar bell sound, a sound that he started to crave on his every morning, that he connected to the pleasure of being together with someone that special. Minghao got into the coffee shop to a rather surprised, worried and sad Jun, using all of his strength to not run and hug Minghao right there. 

‘Minghao, I-I’m trying to talk to you since yesterday’ Minghao could see the tears starting to appear on his eyes. 

‘I know.’ 

‘I-..’Jun took a deep breath, not really knowing where to start, how to start. ‘I’m sorry. For everything. I- I understand you, I understand why you’re upset with me, with this, and I know you’re right about it. So.. I’m really deeply completely sorry’ his voice started to shake, as he clearly tried not to let it all out, let out all that his thinking mind had been creating. 

‘I.. Jun.. I just want to know something’ Minghao started, getting closer to the cabinet, supporting his body weight there, as he tried not to make too much eye contact with the other boy, trying to avoid all of that conversation, all of his insecurities once again. ‘What is going on between you and that guy? Or what was going on?’ 

‘Nothing. I swear, I haven’t spoken to him since he broke up with me. He tried to call me, that’s true, but I didn’t answer any call, not a single one of those. I talked to him yesterday, I, myself, called him this time, because I was mad about what happened, I wanted to know why he was acting like that. And I was rather nervous around him too. I was thinking that he might confront me, because I never returned his calls, I never returned any sort of contact that he tried to establish. I thought that he would be upset and I was right. Sadly right.’ 

‘So what does he want? What do you want?’ 

‘I just fought with him one last time. I couldn’t watch him hurt you and just let it slide. I wanted to know what was happening also. He.. I don’t know. He was just putting his guard up and up. He said that he wanted to come back when we broke up, that he wanted to try even though we were not soulmates, because I was willing to. But I didn’t reply, and he thought I was heartless. But that was him. And I told him that. That he couldn’t hurt other people like that.. You and Soonyoung, the guy that he was going out, after all. He said that it’s really all over now, and he thought that I loved him more than that, more than to ‘be with a new guy already’, he kept on with that talk that I didn’t want to hear again. I told him everything I wanted, everything I still carried with me, Minghao. All of the hurt from the past, all of the this I wish I’ve said, the things that I couldn't say. I loved him, deeply loved him, and that didn’t leave me for sometime, but now. I’m different now.’ Jun said, cleaning his teary face as he poured his heart all for Minghao, as he stripped himself from everything, all of his feeling exposed like that. ‘I’m different because of you and there’s nothing I want more than to be with you. I didn’t want that to happen, I didn’t want you to hear all of that. I didn’t mean to use you as a trophy or anything. I love you, Minghao. And all I want is us’ 

Minghao listened to all of that, with a softened face. He got up straight, finally managing to look into Jun’s eyes, ‘So did you solve everything you wanted with that guy? Everything?’ 

‘I did’ 

‘And you feel nothing for him anymore, right?’ Jun could see the pure insecurity in his eyes, he could see that he was just scared to lose what they had, to lose another great love now finally the fated one. 

‘I don’t. I don’t feel anything for him for sometime now. I have someone else much nicer and much more wonderful in my life. And I’m not trying to compare or to rub him on my ex’s face. I’m just recognizing that I’m very lucky.’ 

‘I- I’m just.. I’m just afraid of losing you now that I got you, and he seemed to affect you in some kind of way, then you started that discussion, that pointless competition..’ 

‘I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have done that. But.. believe in me? You’re my happiness. I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life when I’m with you, and I don’t want to lose you either. I love you, I really really do’ 

‘I love you too, Jun. So much you can’t imagine’ Minghao said, letting out a small giggle, rubbing his own tears from his eyes and grabbing firmly Jun’s hand, intertwining their fingers, connecting their lives, their souls, their hearts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with updates!  
> It took me some time now because of college, papers and stuf but I'm back!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or if you just wnat to chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


	15. Chapter XV

Afternoon breeze, the cold wind cooling their still red faces. A known path being taken on that day, a path they used to follow a lot. Minghao said he wanted nothing special, nothing out of ordinary; however, Jun insisted on planning the whole day for them. Could he ever say no to his sparkling dark eyes? 

 

‘Jun, who does a picnic on autumn? It’s almost winter..’ Minghao said, laughing at the boy’s excitement as he jumped up and down the park entrance, holding Minghao’s hand, like a child. 

‘Well, it’s your fault, mister, for being born on this season’ Jun replied, sticking out his tongue for Minghao. 

 

Indeed, there were few people there sharing their purpose, but Minghao got surprised by the simple fact that there were people there; ‘so I’m not that crazy, huh?’ Jun has said, earning a wonderful eye-roll from the boy. He wanted nothing special, but in the end, anything with Jun would be special for him. And that was the best present he could ever get. 

They sat on the grass, placed everything Jun have carefully prepared on the floor. The simple yet sophisticated towel, Minghao’s favorite wine, glasses and that chicken sandwich. It felt like time was running back instead of creating new moments; he felt like he was reliving a wonderful memory. First date. The same park, the same elements, the same new found happiness. 

 

‘I have something else!’ Jun announced, with a huge smile on his beautiful silly face, and searched inside the basket for his wished item. After a couple of seconds, his smiley face got wider and wider as he took from there a small cupcake, with a cute red rose decoration. ‘It’s not a big cake because it wouldn’t fit in here, but.. It’s our cake. Happy birthday, Hao’ 

He couldn’t wish for anything else. No big party, no million dollar present, nor even a giant cake could mean more for him than what he had right in front of him. The love of his life and a cute, delicate cupcake. 

‘It’s perfect. Thank you, Jun. Really. For everything’ Minghao said, facing the little cupcake on his hand, realizing that it, in fact, matched so well with Jun. ‘You’ve come into my life, and I was.. Well, I’d given up already. BUt you finally teached me what is love. And for that, I thank you very very much.’ 

‘Ah.. It’s your day! Don’t make ME cry today!’ Jun answered, giggling for him. ‘I should be the one thanking you. For being patient, for understanding me when I couldn’t, for being you. Today we’re celebrating you!; Jun grabbed Minghao’s hand, and handed him the little present they would be sharing, ‘so.. How are you feeling, huh? 22 years! Already feeling old?’ 

‘I’m now completing 103 years. I’m feeling very very very old, but awesome! Aging fits me well’ 

 

Laughs. That was a really good birthday present for him, who had spent so many years on silence, on sadness, helpless. Being able to truthfully be happy, to share those moments, those memories, that was all he could wish for. And all he could want. All those small seconds, those meaningless conversations, even the now enjoyable silence. Happiness. 

They talked, they ate, the drank, they enjoyed themselves, their company, and night came. Night fell upon them along with a sparkling starry sky, one that was worth admiring, that was worth wasting a couple more minutes. 

 

‘Do you think the universe is proud of us now? For finally finding each other?’ Jun asked, seeming sincerely doubtful. 

‘Well, I don’t know about it, but I am pretty satisfied’ 

‘What do you mean ‘pretty satisfied’? You should be feeling BLESSED!’ 

They laugh, once again, but for the 17628716th time on that day; each time reaching bore for Minghao’s heart. ‘Hum.. I’m satisfied. You’re cool. I can spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe I’ll want to kill you once or twice but, it will pass.’ a silly smug smile pending from Minghao’s lips. 

‘Well, if you think like that, than you find another soulmate, BUD’ Jun laughed, as Minghao grabbed his hand, lying on the ground, enjoying the still delightful cool grass. 

‘As if I’d want anyone else’, a pink tone reappearing on Jun’s cheekbones. It’s been some time now, but it seemed like those famous butterflies would never leave them alone. ‘You know.. People say that each star represents a combination of souls, shining bright together, celebrating their reunion.’ 

‘That’s beautiful.’ Jun replied, staring at the sky, intertwining his fingers with Minghao’s. ‘Then that one is ours. I know.’ he pointed at a single one, shining strongly close to the chilling gray moon, that was watching them back. 

‘Why that one?’ 

‘Because it’s the most shiny one. And I know our love is that big. I can feel it.’ 

  

22 years now. Lying on the grass, hand in hand with the one he waited for his, actual, entire 103 years life. Staring at that night sky, at that star that represented a love he, too, could feel to his own bones. There was nothing more special than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final updates!  
> So, hey! That was the last chapter of this story that I, personally, grew attached. A great closure for it!  
> What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> See ya!


End file.
